


Homecoming

by hopelikefyre



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breast Sucking, Coming Home From a Long Journey, Consent, F/M, Gillplay, Graphic Sex, Jokes, Light Dom/sub, Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Intro, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Swear Words, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelikefyre/pseuds/hopelikefyre
Summary: Because Link and Mipha have spent way too long away from each other and playing nicely just isn't in the cards this time.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 43





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Legend of Zelda. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Link sighed contentedly as he came over the last hill and took in the beautiful scenery around. He had lived in Zora’s Domain with Mipha for many years, but, for some reason or another, his home had never looked as beautiful as it was right now. The sun hung high overhead, signaling that it must be around noon. Almost as if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly, clearly enraged at the lack of food.

He patted it softly. “Come on, not much further now. You’ve held out this long, right?”

His stomach did not reply, but Link could feel the pangs of hunger growing sharper. He really should have packed more food or found more ingredients during his journey, but he had been so focused on doing his survey and coming home, he had completely forgotten to stock up on supplies for the trip back. Having spent time in the wilds, Link knew a thing or two about cooking and how to tell a safe plant from a poisonous one; however, one could only eat what nature provided and nature had not been kind to Link on his trip home. He had missed various opportunities to score game and had only happened upon a few wild fruits and vegetables. Although they had served their purpose in satiating his hunger, they had not complimented each other well, which forced Link to choke down his pitiful meal.

But as he descended onto the road which lead him home, his heart swelled with joy. His hunger, now forgotten, was perhaps the third thing he would do once he arrived. The first, of course, would be to locate a certain Zora princess who had been occupying his thoughts for the last three weeks.

Mipha, the eldest child of King Dorephan, had been tasked to be the official ambassador of Zora’s Domain and was required to attend any and all meetings between the other tribes that lived in Hyrule. So, while Link had been called away to survey new plants growing in the Gerudo Highlands, Mipha had been whisked away to King Rhoam’s meeting room in Castle Town to discuss the possibility of establishing a trade route with their neighboring country, Gamelon. As a result, the two hadn’t seen each other for a time and Link was eager to see her again and reconnect.

He climbed the steps to their home and inserted the key into the lock. A quick turn of the knob and the door swung open, revealing none other than the red-skinned Zora princess herself.

“Well, I certainly was not expecting this!” She said, examining Link up and down. “I _just_ phoned your supervisor because some of the plumbing in my kitchen is leaking. Will you have a look?”

Link was slightly taken aback, but quickly followed her lead. “Yes, ma’am. That’s why I’m here! Show me where the leak is, if you please.”

She grasped his hand and pulled him inside. She brought him into the kitchen and pointed at the cabinet under the sink. “They are down there.”

Link open the cabinet and inspected the pipes. Admittedly, the pipes were _not_ leaking as Mipha had said they were, rather, they were completely dry. Link chuckled inwardly. She must have been watching porn again.

Link scratched his head, now back in character. “There must be some mistake, your pipes are the cleanest I’ve ever seen!”

“Oh! Is that so? Well perhaps I left some water on the floor when I rose from the bath.” Mipha guessed.

“Um, okay.” Link responded. “Well, that’ll be fifty-two rupees, ma’am.”

She gasped. “It has just occurred to me that I have nothing to pay you with!” Grinning seductively, she continued. “Unless, of course, you can suggest an… _alternative_ method…”

She smiled wide, obviously proud of herself. Link could do nothing but smile back. She had nailed the part after all. He went up to her and wrapped her into a hug.

“Oh, Link. I missed you.” She sighed, collapsing into his arms.

He kissed her head. “I missed you too.”

Turning to face each other, the two shared a proper kiss. It felt likes ages since they were last able to kiss without accounting for potential scrutiny, after all, Link was just a simple Hylian warrior and Mipha was a Zora princess. While King Dorephan and the other nobility in Hyrule did not have a problem with Mipha’s chosen husband-to-be, many Zora who had wanted Mipha for their own often glared daggers at Link whenever they caught sight of him. Sidon, Mipha’s younger brother, had helped in reducing the frequency of the glares, but they continued to happen, nonetheless. So long as Link was left alone, all was well. The glares did not bother him in the least.

“Mmm, you have been gone for so long,” The Zora said soothingly, stroking his shoulder as they sat on their bed. “Why not let me take over for a while?”

“You’ve been gone just as long as I have.” Link protested quietly. “Don’t make this into some weird fantasy.”

Mipha huffed. “I’m _trying_ to be sexy here.”

“You’re already sexy!” Link began. “You’re so sexy that I get glared at whenever we–mmph!”

She had grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to meet hers, locking their lips together in a passionate, closed-mouth kiss. Soon, however, the lust and desire for release crept up on them and their tongues began fighting for dominance.

Mipha could feel her lower scales beginning to spread, revealing her sex. The desire to give in and make love to Link already was so great, but she held her ground, wanting to savor every moment with the Hylian. She glanced at his crotch, noticing a slight bulge beneath his trousers, growing as he worked his way to the nape of her neck. He found the spot where her neck was most sensitive and gave it a few tentative licks before he delved head-first in his desires and began to suck. Her eyes rolled back as her worked his magic on her, biting into her with his lips and sucking her skin into his mouth. She was surely going to see the results of _that_ tomorrow, but for now, the thought was electrifying. She felt hot as her mind wandered over the possibility of strutting around tomorrow with pride, showing off the love mark on her neck.

She smirked as Link continued down to her shoulders, and then to her chest, eventually settling between her pert breasts.

“Mipha, is this okay?” He asked, looking up at her.

Mipha nodded. “I want you, Link. I want to make you feel things you have never felt before.”

“I want that too.” Link replied simply. “And I want you to feel good.”

Mipha chuckled, pushing her breasts together seductively. “Then, best not keep me waiting.”

Link did as he was told and began to suckle on her left breast while gently kneading her right, sending waves of pleasure down Mipha’s spine.

“Oh, Link.” Mipha breathed. “That feels so… _wonderful_.”

Link smirked inwardly as he continued his work. Every now and again, he would shift his attention to the opposite breast to ensure that the twins each were given a good suckling. Eventually, Link felt it was time to move on, and released one of Mipha’s nipples from his mouth with a loud ‘pop’.

He then moved to one of the most sensitive spots for a Zora: her gills. Though shut tight because she was on land, Link knew exactly how to navigate the princess’s precious organs. He massaged them gingerly, eliciting a cry of surprise from Mipha.

“Link! What are you doing?” She asked, nearly breathless.

“Making you feel good.” Link answered. “Now hold still...”

“Y-You simply cannot!” Mipha pleaded, stumbling over her words. “If you…If they…I will…”

Pretending not to hear, Link ran his thumbs over the soft flesh. He could see red peeking out from under the folds as he stimulated them, causing them to open.

Mipha draped it over her face. She was panting, wordlessly begging Link to continue until she reached her peak.

Soon, she felt it; the heat rising within her.

“I’m…close…” She whispered.

Link quickened his pace, but his touch remained tender.

“Cum for me.” He cooed. “I want to see it.”

“AHHH!” Mipha screamed in pleasure, forcing Link’s hands down against her gills.

As her orgasm subsided, she felt fluid leaking from her nether regions. Instinct told her to cover herself, but she kept her arms still, basking in her post-orgasm glow. Link must have seen it, because when she opened her eyes, he shot her a knowing smirk before leaving a trail of kisses down her toned stomach, stopping just short of her waist.

“Did that feel good?” Link asked.

Mipha nodded in response.

“I’m glad.” He licked at her pelvis. “This should feel good too.”

Without warning, he plunged his tongue deep into her, eliciting more moans from Mipha as he prodded her warmth. He dug in greedily, lapping at her insides and outsides, finally coming to rest just above her clit. With a sly grin, Link latched onto Mipha’s pink pleasure button and sucked hard. He ran his tongue over it with varying levels of pressure, just like he knew she liked. He reached a hand up to her chest again and cupped her right breast, rolling it in gentle circles as he pressed her nipple with his thumb.

He pulled away, smacking his lips as he did so. He reveled in the feeling and taste of her ejaculate on his tongue; sweet, with just a touch of salt. He pushed it around in his mouth before he swallowed with a large, passionate sigh. He opened wide so Mipha could see that he had swallowed every drop she had given him. Mipha, becoming fervent with passion, could hardly contain herself and tackled Link, pulling him roughly into another heated kiss.

Though unsteady at first, the princess found her footing and broke the kiss, pushing Link down into the mattress as she did so. He whined softly at her sudden interference but relented nonetheless and sank into the crushed velvet without further protest. She straddled his penis through his clothes, her natural lubricant providing him with a taste of what was waiting for him. Acting on instinct, Link began to undo his belt, before Mipha’s hands stopped him.

“Ah, ah, ah.” She chided teasingly. “You may not remove your clothes until _I_ say you are allowed to do so.”

With that, she raised herself up and turned away from the Hylian, focusing her attention on his nethers. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Link’s hard cock now stood at full attention under the fabric of his undergarments, which left little to the imagination. Enthused by the display, Mipha gave the soldier a quick kiss and did away with the cloth that shielded him from her waiting mouth. Glancing back, to see Link’s eyes widen in anticipation, she decided to have a little more fun with him before he entered her. Wiggling her vagina seductively to catch his interest, she lowered herself onto Link’s face in one fluid motion.

“There, now.” She said in a sultry voice. “Is that better?”

Link did not respond, but she took the hands that enveloped her toned ass and the tongue that was currently spelunking her sex as a resounding “yes”.

Satisfied at her lover’s eagerness, she closed her eyes and allowed her body to guide her movements. She stuck out her tongue and ran it up the length of Link’s penis. It was hot to the touch, no doubt a result of being teased for as long as it had. She ran her tongue in circles around the frenulum, just under the head, winding her spiral further up until she reached his slit. She looked at it curiously and then, grinning at the naughty idea had just formed in her head, pushed the tip of her tongue against it, tasting Link’s precum as the slit folded downward under the pressure and sank into the head. Having had her fun, Mipha opened her mouth wide and swallowed Link’s erection to the base.

Link spluttered, caught completely off-guard by Mipha’s actions. He groaned slightly, tormented by his lust for release which grew and grew as Mipha worked his shaft. The blowjob felt unreal to him, as if he had been transported to that one Circle of Hell where residents spend their days and nights in the throes of passionate orgies. However, no such Hell awaited him, for he was here, experiencing Heaven on earth with a woman he loved, cherished, and desired above all others.

Alas, the prolixity of his oft-poetic mind escaped him as Mipha’s mouth wrapped around his cock once again. He was extremely close to the edge now. All he needed was one…more…

Without thinking, he grasped the sides of Mipha’s head and shoved the entire length of his penis into her mouth, thrusting slightly as he released rope after rope of hot semen down her throat. As he finished, his moist erection slid from Mipha’s mouth and landed against his pelvis with a soft _splat._ He panted as the last of his ejaculate dribbled from his urethra onto his skin.

When Mipha turned to face him again, she wore a bratty pout.

“I gave you explicit instruction,” She teased in mock annoyance, pursing her lips for the full effect. “ _I_ tell you when to undress, when to start, and when to cum.”

“It’s just hard for me to listen to what you say when I’m focused on what you’re _doing_.” Link retorted, chuckling.

“Speaking of doing,” Mipha said, reclining back against the mattress. “I believe we have teased one another enough.”

Her delicate hands glided down her nude body, coming to rest her thighs. She moved her hands between them and stuck her tongue out in a slightly perverted fashion as she began to touch herself. The action earned another chuckle from Link, who began to crawl over to her.

“What was that about ‘teasing each other enough’?” He grinned, looming over her.

It was Mipha’s turn to laugh. “Forgive me. I could not resist.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Link muttered sarcastically, opening her legs slowly.

Once her legs were completely apart, Link looked down at her and immediately took notice of the damage his tongue had done to her. Her sex was swollen and red, an obvious consequence of the rough tonguefucking she had just received. Still, she was as radiant and enticing as ever, especially in this position. The two loved introducing a variety of positions into their sex-life, but missionary was probably the sexiest of all of them. Being able to stare each other in the eye as pleasure engulfed each party’s veins was, without a doubt, the most memorable and alluring aspect of lovemaking for the both of them.

Catching his stare, Mipha made the split-second decision to entice her love a final time before their bodies became one. With her fingertips, she pulled at her lower lips and spread herself wide, revealing her all to him.

“This is yours, and yours alone.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Link was completely dumbfounded. He tried for words, but found none that could accurately express his love, appreciation, or desire for her. Instead, he took her hand in his and guided it to his cock. She cradled him softly and Link spoke the only sentence he could formulate at that particular moment:

“Let’s fuck.”

Mipha stopped momentarily and then howled with laughter. “And here I had expected something more poetic! Perhaps ‘And this is yours, Mipha’ would have been more appropriate?”

“I did decide on that, initially.” Link said playfully. “But you have to admit, what I said was a lot funnier.”

“Quite.” Mipha agreed, shaking her head.

Once their laughs died down, she began stroking him. “Shall we?”

“Please.”

She withdrew her hand and closed her eyes, surrendering completely to the passion that had built in the room around them. She felt the bed sway as Link moved closer to her, his exhalations growing more and more audible as he readied himself at her entrance. He gave her a few light kisses, rubbing the underside of his root against her flower as he did so. After what seemed like an eternity, Link lined himself up and dived forward.

“ _F…Fuck_.” Mipha moaned hotly as his length entered her.

She shuddered hard against him, a result of her brain pumping adrenaline and endorphins through her bloodstream.

“Is it okay to move?” Link questioned.

Mipha could only nod. There was a knot in her throat and her brain was more focused on creating chemicals

Carnal desire took over and soon Link was pounding into Mipha covetously, as if he could never be satiated. The sound of the bodies colliding and separating from one another produced a rhythm for him to follow as he pressed himself closer and closer to Mipha with each thrust.

Now, the Zora had been taught during her entire upbringing that royal women were to stay still and not engage in the intricacies of sexual intercourse, so naturally Mipha, being the princess that she was, proceeded to take that information and completely disregard it. Instead, she began to gyrate her hips, timing her movements so that she pushed against Link’s thrusts, allowing him to go deeper into her soaking wetness. 

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Link had often dreamt of being able to coax an orgasm from Mipha on a regular basis. And here he was, having already earned one and on the cusp of earning another. Nothing would make him happier than to be Mipha’s personal fucktoy.

“Mmph…Mipha, I’m…I’m gonna…” Link managed.

“M-Me too…” Mipha replied.

Link’s thrusts grew faster and more vigorous as he breached the crest of his orgasm. He gripped Mipha tightly as he thrust into her a final time, delving deeper into her body than he had ever explored before. He felt his tensed muscles finally gave way, allowing his warmth to pour into her. His hips began to pulsate in conjunction with the semen spurting from his rock-hard cock, which was flowing into Mipha’s womb. The intensity of his orgasm was so fierce that Link’s mind began to melt and his vision, although currently intercepted by his eyelids, grew hazy. Colours became muted and the sharp lines that defined one shape from another bled into each other, causing the entire room to look like one fuzzy, multi-coloured blotch.

As for Mipha, she felt strangely calm and at-ease as Link’s seed reached her insides. The orgasm she experienced was unlike all the ones that had preceded it. Usually, her orgasms would result in the same experience Link was currently having; where everything seemed to stop and colours and outlines became muted and blurred. However, Mipha felt a sense of elevation alongside her elation, as if she had transcended the mortal plane of existence and attained some form of sexual enlightenment. This elevation brought with it lucidity and decisiveness, the complete opposite of what an orgasm was supposed to offer its recipient. Nevertheless, Mipha shifted herself parallel to Link as he slipped out of her and took his place on his left side behind her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her deeper into the cuddle, lacing their fingers together. The last tendrils of sunlight crested the peak of Ploymus Mountain, just east of Zora’s Domain, bathing the lovers in its warmth as they reveled in the afterglow.

This truly was the best thing to come home to.


End file.
